Drive Me Crazy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Brad has a huge crush on his best friend's girlfriend. How long can he go to hide his feelings especially when he's thinking of proposing? Brad/Sabrina, hint of Harvey/Sabrina


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wants to see Brad/Sabrina. Sure there be part canon Harvey/Sabrina but it won't last long. In this case Salem will be already human and how is part in here may surprise others.**

**Disclaimer: Sabrina the Teenage Witch belongs to Archie Comics. I only write as a hobby so I don't make any money off this story.**

**Warnings:**Au, some language, and ooc

**Pairings:**Brad/Sabrina and bit of Harvey/Sabrina

Drive me crazy

Summary: Brad has a huge crush on his best friend's girlfriend. How long can he go to hide his feelings especially when he's thinking of proposing?

* * *

><p>A smile barely touching his lips Brad watch Sabrina whom ask him to come to the mall with her as her adopted father buys some things for the shared apartment for the two of them. He raise a brow glancing at the soft blond hair falling over her slim back. Her eyes bright with joy as a tall man with black hair with a slight hint of grey at the temples comes back holding some bags gives her a crooked grin. Brad would never thought the man would have once been a cat thanks to his family he learn about witches and would hunt them but he prefers to see what they can attribute to life.<p>

Salem Saberhagen once he turn back to human offer to the witch council to show he won't take over the world to be Sabrina's other magical guardian and father figure since her father is unable to do the job himself as her aunts heads back to the other realm. Brad known the truth while his best friend Harvey still has no idea at all. Sure the other man knows about Sabrina being a witch and all but it doesn't stop him from relying to much of her magic. Brad sees it as a gift to use from time to time which he knows Sabrina and Salem thinks of it that way as well.

There is one problem for Brad whenever he sees Sabrina Spellman. His heart would race in his chest at her smile or laugh. He would always forget to breath or where he is when she just comes around. To make it all simple he's down over heels in love with his own best friend, Harvey's girl. He can't do that to his own best friend but he could see traces the blond is no longer really happy with Harvey.

There's times Brad wants to scoop Sabrina and take her away where he could love her but he won't do it. For one he has no idea if Sabrina has feelings for him and two he fears what Salem would do to him. He already has the man's consent for wanting his adopted daughter which says many things to the witch hunter. He truly trust him to take care of his baby more then her own boyfriend.

Sabrina points out a store she's going to look at which both men nod knowing Harvey is in there. Salem scowls darkly muttering, "Kinkle if you're cheating on my little girl I'll make sure you have nothing there."

Brad glance at the former cat curiously asking, "What are you talking about."

Salem sighs admitting something he want to talk to Sabrina about, "I learn from Harvey himself when he got drunk that he's seeing another girl and wants to propose to Sabrina as well."

Brad growls darkly at the words hissing out, "Harvey you ass."

"Do something to warn her since his other girlfriend is in there," Salem said shaking his head adding half-heartedly knowing a drama is about to ensue and not wanting to witness it. "I'll be in the food court."

Brad didn't pay him anymore attention as he takes off to the store where he finds Sabrina standing ram rod straight. He looks in the direction she is to find Harvey holding Libby his ex-girlfriend laughing and kissing her on the lips. He trembles in anger can't believe his own best friend could do this to such a sweet woman like Sabrina.

Sabrina shakes out of her stupor asking almost hesitantly, "Harvey please don't tell me this is real."

She briefly leans back feeling Brad's warm and supporting hand on her shoulder keeping her steady. She watch a strange and guilty expression fly in Harvey's eyes as he looks at her. She notice the ring box in his hand which he tries in a desperate attempt to show he's not cheating on her, "Sabrina please marry me."

She shakes her head answering, "No. I don't want to have someone that will cheat on me. Josh at least had the nerve to say we weren't going well so to break up. You are the worst that I ever seen."

She let Brad take her away as the other people starts whispering. She didn't have to see over her shoulder that Harvey is giving a wounded puppy look but gets distracted with Libby kissing him again. She lets out a choke sob once out of sight and hearing causing Brad to pull them to one side. He just holds her in his arms keeping his eyes close murmuring calm and assuring words in her ears. 'Any girl would be lucky to have Brad. It seems almost sad he's not seeing anyone,' she thought amidst of her pain.

"Please don't cry my little Sabrina witch," Brad begs hating she's still crying knowing his heart is breaking at the mere sound of it.

It breaks even more when she ask sadly," Am I being a bit unfair?"

"NO!" Brad snarls shocking the blond with the strong amount of venom in his vice while tilting her head. "Never think that you were unfair or its your fault. Its yours but his own, Sabrina."

She just stares at him when he brushes his lips against hers. She gasp at the electricity at the touch which she never took notice of before. He left the kiss simple and chaste but it still spoke volumes. It told her he would wait and still be her friend despite hoe he truly cares about her. She close her eyes setting her head on his chest thinking, 'I never known how warm and safe I am in Brad's arms.' Once her heart is healed maybe she should give Brad that chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Just a hint of fluff. I couldn't resist adding Salem in this one beside a little scene with Libby coming back into the picture which I know isn't true in the show that I could remember. It seem the only way could get this idea out. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
